Different methods are used to locate an object within a volume of space. For example, when signals (e.g. radio frequency (RF) signals) are involved, the time of flight (ToF) of each signal can be measured to help determine the location of an object within a volume of space. In such cases, only a fixed number of channels are used. In addition, in such cases, there is no acknowledgement or verification as to whether a signal was properly received. Further, embodiments currently using signals in the art to locate an object have difficulty determining a two- or three-dimensional coordinate of the object.